A kiedy przyjdzie także po mnie...cz.3
Bill! Ach, jak dobrze, że to ty! - znów uronił łzy, tym razem ze szczęścia. - To ty... - równocześnie odrzekli Przemek i Lobo, każde z niemiłym akcentem w głosie. Przed trójką przyjaciół stanął młodzieniec, około 20 lat. Miał blond włosy sięgające do karku, grzywka opadała na opaskę, która zakrywała jego prawe oko. Lewe charakteryzowało się 6 rzęsami (3 u góry i 3 na dole) oraz kreską jako źrenicą. Chłopak miał na sobie kamizelkę z krojem fraka oraz krawat z brożką w kształcie piramidki z okiem. Białą koszula, dół to kantowane spodnie czarne i czarne lakierki. Miał także czarne rękawiczki. Opierał się o framugę drzwi, diabelsko się uśmiechając. Przemek miał co do niego mieszane uczucia, lecz Lobo pałała do niego ogromną nienawiścią. Rozejrzał się ogólnikowo po pomieszczeniu - drogę tarasował stos trupów. Spojrzał się na trójkę. - Słyszałem drakę z dołu oraz znajome melodie... - zaczął mówić Bill. - Teraz wiem, że słuch mnie nie mylił, skoro przede mną stoi baldanderska rewolucjonistka. - Lobo - spytała się szybko Strange, przygotowując nowe ostrza. - Kim on do diabła jest? Jego aura jest świetlista, czyżby...to był bóg? - Żaden bóg, tylko iluminackie ścierwo - odrzekła ostro dziewczyna, wciąż nie spuszczając wzroku z blondyna. - Jest prowodyrem do tego, by obalić Radę Bogów i samemu zająć to stanowisko. Szczyci się tym, że potrafi manipulować innymi umysłami naraz. - Doprawdy - odrzekł chłopak. - A najłatwiejszymi marionetkami to bezkompromisowo są ludzie. - Co?! - krzyknął z drugiego końca sali Przemek. - Ludzie...twoimi marionetkami, dobrze zrozumiałem?! Heinrich! Wytłumacz to w tej chwili! - lecz szlachcic nie odpowiedział. Jego wzrok był pusto wpatrzony na przybysza, tak jakby był w jakiejś hipnozie. - Ależ oczywiście, drogi człowieczku, że tak...tego żołnierzyka w mig mógłbym zmanipulować, ale po co, skoro i tak do niczego mi się nie przyda...takich jak on mam na pęczki. - Ach tak?! - rozwścieczył się Aracz. - To zaraz poczujesz potęgę człowieka, jednooki! - Hyh, zabawny z ciebie chłoptaś... Syrenki mają coś wspólnego z moją mocą - ich piękny śpiew przyciąga zbłąkanych ludzi, by ci zatracili się w ramionach tych jakże pięknych istot... I zgaduję, że tamten chłoptaś jest twoją zdobyczą - lekko się zachichotał, chowając uśmiech ręką. - C-co?! - piratka aż się zaczerwieniła. - Ja z nim nie mam nic wspólnego, o nie! I na pewno nie manipuluję ludźmi, ja taka nie jestem! - Twoja świadomość może nie, ale czy podświadomość też tak nie jest? - Nie słuchaj się go, Strange! - powiedziała zabójczyni do piratki. - On cię podpuszcza! Jak zaczniesz nad tym rozmyślać, on łatwo będzie mógł skontrolować twój- - A wracając do ciebie, droga baldanderko - tu ton Billa znacznie się zmienił. - Was to najciężej z istot materialnych zmanipulować. To już nawet tego całego archanioła było łatwiej przekabacić niż ciebie czy resztę tej całej eskapady! Nie tyle, że potraficie asymilować innych moce, to mej już zbytnio nie przyjmujecie, ale! potraficie ją wręcz odparować, więc ja się pytam - gdzie tu logika? - Ta moc to nic innego jak zabieranie własnej woli drugiej istocie, a my do tego nie zostaliśmy stworzeni. Kontrola nad drugą osobą jest podłą rzeczą, nie sądzisz? - No i właśnie tu tkwi problem! - pseudobóg stanął na równe nogi. - Od dziada pradziada każdy chciał mieć kontrolę, nie ważne nad kim, nad czym! Zawsze, dla każdej istoty żyjącej we wszechświecie, największą przyjemnością było władanie nad kimś kontroli. I nagle wy, ni stąd ni zowąd, się pojawiacie i mówicie, że NIE CHCECIE NICZEGO KONTROLOWAĆ POZA SOBĄ! To jest nielogiczne! To przeczy każdej naturze, przeczycie wszystkim istotom razem wziętym! Macie praktycznie wszystko, poza jednym - chęcią kontroli nad kimś innym! I, jak to jest w naturze, zawsze znajdzie się jakieś przeciwieństwo, również was. - rozłożył ręce tak, że prawa ręką była wyżej od lewej. - Tym przeciwieństwem jest CZŁOWIEK. On, jak nikt inny, pragnie władania wszystkim, co się rusza po powierzchni. I co zabawniejsze - to twory boskie! Tak! Wy jesteście jakimiś niedorobionymi idealistami wytworzonymi przez niewiadomo kogo, a ludzie to słabiutkie istoty, które mają wielkie idee! Nie mają wiele do pokazania, więc wolą się zaszczycić tym, że rządzą nadnaturalnymi istotami! - Skończże te całe pier***enie, bo mi się niedobrze robi - warknęła Lobo, po czym ruszyła z hakiem w stronę pseudoboga. - MI SIĘ NIE PRZERYWA! - wrzasnął Cipher i rozłożył rękę tak, że gigantyczny złotawy podmuch odrzucił baldanderkę daleko w tył. Uderzyła plecami centralnie w wbity w ziemię blaszany herb. Dziewczyna padła z jękiem na twarz. Heinrich aż zaszczebiotał z radości. - Taak! Taak! Bill, dobij ją, póki nie wstaje! - zaczął się cieszyć jak małe dziecko. - To na czym stanąłem? - machnął od niechcenia ręką młodzieniec, by odszepać ją z pyłu pozostałego z uderzenia. - A no tak, na tym, że ludzie to jednak są ambitni, choć niewiele mają do zaoferowania. Tym razem jego monolog przerwała Strange, przykładając ostrze do gardła pseudoboga. - Czym ty do diabła jesteś? - wysyczała piratka. Żołnierz za nią przyszykował broń. - Ja was krzywdzić nie będę, możecie być potrzebni, nawet ten żołnierzyk jako wasza prywatna ochrona. - wskazał na Aracza, a ten wycelował prosto w czoło blondynowi. - Strange, odsuń się - powiedział stanowczo mężczyzna. - Wpierw poderżnę mu gardło. - odparła. - Strange... - Nie będziesz mi mówił, co mam robić! - Strange! Ręka za tobą! Szybko dziewczyna się odwróciła. Tuż nad nią sterczała rozwarta dłoń przybysza, kumulująca jakąś świetlistą energię. Dziewczyna szybko odskoczyła od pseudoboga, próbując drasnąć go w przedramię, lecz ten sam szybko schował rękę. - Mentem illuminant - rzekł Bill, po czym użył ten samej ręki do rzucenia maleńkiej kuli energii w stronę piratki. Dostała, lecz szybko odrzuciła - jak się okazało - urok. - Taa - odezwał się blondyn. - Syrena jeszcze odeprze to, co ma w sobie od dawna, ale ukryte, jeszcze nie przebudzone. Z człowiekiem pójdzie znacznie łatwiej - ponownie podniósł dłoń, kierując tym razem w stronę Aracza. Żołnierz niewiele myśląc, strzelił prosto w rękę blondynomi. Tą aż odrzuciło. Rozwścieczony pseudobóg podniósł drugą dłoń, kierując w strzelbę żołnierza. - Decidant a lumine - odrzekł, a wraz z tym w mig broń żołnierza rozłożyła się na części pierwsze. - O ty... - to wkurzyło mężczyznę, więc zaczął kierować swoją rękę do sakiewki z kamykami. *** W trakcie kiedy Strange i Aracz zaczęli walczyć z Cipherem, Przemek szybko podbiegł do leżącej Lobo. Od razu zauważył, że coś jest nie tak - w ogóle się nie rusza. Chciał ją w miarę naturalnie położyć na plecy, lecz w trakcie obracania wyczuł pewne nieprawidłowości w jej ciele, a przy tym towarzyszył temu dźwięki gruchotania i tarcia pomiędzy kośćmi. Obmacał cały odcinek kręgowy - kości były mocno połamane, poprzestawiane. Gdy przewrócił do ostatecznej formy, głowa baldanderki bezwiednie zwisała z ręki chłopaka, a oczy miała zwrócone ku górze. - O Boże....o nie... - Przemek nie dowierzał w to, co widział, czuł, dotykał. - Ona...nie żyje? - Heinrich zaczął się powoli doczołgiwać do dwójki. - Baldanderka...nie żyje? O chwała ci, Bill Cipher! Chwała i potęga twa pokonała baldanderkę! Chłopak nie wytrzymał i dał solidnego liścia prosto w twarz szlachcica. Ten mocno się obrócił i padł na ziemię. Zajęczał, lecz potem zaczął się chichotać, aż nagle zmieniło się to w iście szatański śmiech. - Niemożliwe, a jednak! Marzenia się spełniają! Baldanderka nie żyje! - zaczął się rechotać, wciąż trzymając się za obolały policzek. - Niemożliwe...Boże...Smąriusz...Smąriusz! - chłopak już miał zamiar się wyżalać, gdy przypomniał sobie o swoim duchu. Wygrzebał go z kieszeni najprędzej, jak tylko mógł. Pokładał wszelakie nadzieje w nim, bo w kim innym mógł jeszcze te nadzieje mieć, jak nie w nim? Chłopak wyciągnął małą czarną kulkę, tycnął parę razy w nią, a ta się przebudziła. Przystawił go do ciała dziewczyny, po czym się odezwał: - Przykro, ale nie mogę pomóc. W niej już nie ma duszy. *** Aracz był gotowy do kontrataku, Strange także, lecz całą trójkę - włącznie z Billem - wytrącił krzyk: - O chwała ci, Bill Cipher! Chwała i potęga twa pokonała baldanderkę! - Co? - mężczyźnie odjęło mowę. Cała trójka zobaczyła, jak Przemek uderza Heinricha w policzek, a ten upada na podłoże. Chwilę później rozlega się głośny śmiech. - Niemożliwe, a jednak! Marzenia się spełniają! Baldanderka nie żyje! Strange szybko skupiła wzrok na Przemku i Lobo. Oniemiała. Przerażone oczy powędrowały w stronę żołnierza. - Aracz... - zaczęła drżącym głosem. - Ja...nie widzę aury Lobo....ja jej nie widzę... Przerażenie udzieliło się również mężczyźnie. Szybko jednak przerodził w gniew. Bez opamiętania rzucił się na Billa. - GIŃ!! - wyciągnął swój nóż i wycelował prosto w serce pseudoboga. Złapał go w locie, a rękę wykręcił do tyłu. - Heh...niezniszczalni, długowieczni, acz śmiertelni! W dodatku nie potrafiący myśleć naprzód, haha! - przycisnął rękę żołnierzowi tak mocno, że dłoń zaczęła mu sinieć. Do akcji nagle wkroczyła Strange. Celnie machnęła mu ostrzem po twarzy, przecinając wstęgę jego opaski. Nie spodziewała się, że pod opaską niczego nie zobaczy, prócz...blasku światła. Blondyn skierował promień na twarz piratki. - Illumina eam! - wrzasnął pseudobóg, a wiązka światła uderzyła centralnie pomiędzy oczy asasynki. Wiła się przez chwilę w bólu, by powstrzymać coraz bardziej zajmujący jej umysł urok "oświecenia". Dziewczyna podniosła głowę i zauważyła dziwną anomalię - złotawe nitki wokół jej głowy. Manipulowanie umysłami, marionetki, szybko przypomniała sobie te hasła, łącząc je w wspólny związek - te nitki to nic innego, jak nity kontrolujące umysł! Szybko wyciągnęła ostrza i zaczęła ciąć wicie jak najbliżej od ich podstawy. Wciąż jednak odrastały. Zaczęła ciąć je szybciej - szybciej odrastały. Szlag! Mogłam opatentować proszek neutralizujący urok!, pomyślała piratka, lecz teraz to nic nie mogła więcej zrobić, jak tylko próbować kontrolować samą siebie. Coś jednak zaczęło mącić w głowie - władza nad wszystkimi morzami, chęć bogactwa, chęć władzy nad czymkolwiek... Domyśliła się, że te sygnały wysyła jej Bill, by ułatwić sobie sprawę. Dziewczyna jednak nie poddawała się i biła się z własnymi myślami. Aracz przestał czuć dłoń, przez co puścił nóż. Blondyn odrzucił żołnierza prosto w stos trupów. Ledwo kontrolował ból, jaki towarzyszył w ponownym dopływie krwi od dłoni. Wrócił jednak do poprzedniej taktyki - wyciągnął kamień z sakiewki i rzucił prosto w Billa. Traf chciał, że trafił w jego lewe oko. Pseudobóg zawył z bólu. - Heh, jednak nie warto być jednookim - zaśmiał się krótko żołnierz, po czym ponownie sięgnął do sakiewki - tym razem celował w jego prawe oko. Nie wiedział jednak, co się wtedy stanie. Warto jednak było spróbować. Ponownie celnie rzucił kamykiem. Tym razem przedmiot pod wpływem światła z oka zdematerializowało się. Widać było, że to była silna broń, lecz z małą wadą - było to ślepe oko. Blondyn instynktownie skierował wiązkę światła w miejsce, gdzie stał Aracz. - Illumina eam! - wrzasnął, a z oka wypłynęła ogromnej maści energia wyglądem przypominająca laser. Żołnierz wykorzystał sytuację ślepoty przeciwnika i zrobił unik. Szybko podbiegł do Strange. Widział, jak się wciąż wije z bólu. - Musisz to pokonać! - krzyknął do piratki. - Lobo na pewno by nie chciała, byśmy z nim przegrali! To ją ocuciło. Stanęła na równe nogi, jednak Araczowi coś nie pasowało. Jej oczy w mig stały się puste. Dziewczyna spojrzała się na Aracza, wyciągnęła pistolet i wycelowała prosto w żołnierza. - O nie... - cofnął się żołnierz. Trafiła w urok manipulacji. Szybko jednak kolejny blask przerwał walkę. Tym razem pochodził on z drugiej strony sali, gdzie byli Przemek, Heinrich i martwa Lobo. Był odcieniu fioletu. *** - Wejdę do jej ciała, jeśli ty tego nie chcesz! - warknął na małą kulkę chłopak. - Ale czy tego nie rozumiesz, że to jej nie pomoże?! - upierał się Smąriusz. - Ona jest martwa! To co trzymasz, to zwykłe truchło, przy okazji sam byś się uśmiercił! Przecież sam wyczułeś, że ma połamany kręgosłup! - Wiem o tym, dlatego wejdę do jej ciała, a ty je poskładasz, proste! - Kiedy jej już nie ma na tym świecie, słyszysz?! - Niemożliwe! No to jest po prostu k***a niemożliwe! Wychowywał ją sam shinigami, jeden z wyższych! Drugi mentor ma zakaz przebywania w zaświatach! TO SIĘ MUSI LICZYĆ, CO NIE?! - Ale zapominasz, że jeśli zbyt długo nie przebywa przy takich właśnie osobach, to może z czasem stracić takie zdolności! - TO JA SIĘ PYTAM, GDZIE ONI TERAZ SĄ?!! Umarła ich uczennica!! Ja bym zrobił wszystko, przekupił innych shinigami, nie wiem, ponownie bym zrobił tam burdel w zaświatach, cokolwiek! - A jeśli tak było jej pisane, że tak umrze? A jeśli tak miał wyglądać jej koniec? Zaakceptuj też taki przypadek! - NIGDY TEGO NIE ZAAKCEPTUJĘ!!! - zaczął się powoli łamać nerwowo. Przystawił rękę do jej czoła. - Idź poszukać jej duszy, szybko! - CO?! Zwariowałeś do reszty?! A co z twoim ciałem?! - Ja sobie dam radę, zreinkarnuję się! Tylko tak jej mogę pomóc, nie rozumiesz?!! - To...to niemożliwe...ja nie... - zaczął się jąkać duch. - Przez to, że mam z tobą powiązania, ja także nie mogę się pojawiać w zaświatach. - I teraz mi to mówisz?!!! A kiedy przyjdzie także po mnie. Chłopaka zamurowało. - Słyszysz? - spytał się cicho swego przyjaciela Przemek. - Ten głos...jakby znajomy... Zegarmistrz Światła purpurowy. - Ten sam...co śpiewał ten hymn rewolucji...o Boże! By mi zabełtać błękit w głowie. - Czyżby to śpiewała...Lobo? - spytała się kulka, sama nie dowierzając. To będę jasny i gotowy. Tuż za plecami chłopaka rozbłysło światło. Wyczuć można było powiew wiatru, zapach suchych liści. Światło było koloru purpury takiej, jakie mają czasem księża na swych szalach. Z głębi rozbłysku było słychać śpiewy chóralne. Przemek dostrzegł dwa rzędy mnichów z pochodniami, a pośrodku szedł wysoki mężczyzna w kapturze. Na jego barkach sterczały zgięte do środka stożki, coś na kształt rogów. Przemka przeszły ciary. Chciał się wycofać, wiedział bowiem, kto idzie - Król Królów Shinigami, nieuznawany przez wielu, ale szanowany wszędzie. Postać pośrodku dzierżyła ogromnej wielkości kosę. Stanęła tuż przed chłopakiem, który trzymał ciało martwej Lobo na kolanach. Dwa rzędy mnichów po dwóch stronach wyrównały do głównego osobnika. *** Heinrich aż zapiszczał, gdy to zobaczył. Wstał na równe nogi i biegł, ile miał siły w nogach. Nie patrzył wprzód, przez co wpadł na Strange. Ta wypuściła spluwę i runęła wraz ze szlachcicem. To pomogło jej wybudzić się z hipnozy. - Aracz..? - mężczyzna szybko złapał za rękę piratki i pomógł jej wstać. - Co się... - Sam chciałbym to wiedzieć - odrzekł zakłopotany żołnierz, po czym spojrzał się w stronę zakapturzonych ludzi. - O kuźwaaa... Jak ja długo byłam na wyłączeniu? - No cóż... - BILL! - krzyczał sfrustowany szlachcic. - RATUJ MNIE, PROSZĘ! -Eee, no wiesz - blondyn zmaterializował nową przepaskę, szybko wiążąc ją z tyłu. - Chyba ja sam będę zmykać, bo ten tego- - STÓJ! -zagrzmiało w całym pomieszczeniu, że aż żyrandole wydały ciche brzdęknięcia. Pseudobóg nie mógł przez to się ruszyć. Każdemu przeszły ciarki po plecach. - Ja się nie wtrącam w żadne twoje komplikacje Bill - zaczął Kosiarz. - ale jeśli w grę wchodzi ŚMIERĆ MOJEJ PODOPIECZNEJ, to NIE DARUJĘ! - E..eeej ,ja nawet nie wiedziałem, że ją za- - MILCZ! Mam zgodę Rady na śmierć ciebie i każdego, kto przeszkodzi w spełnieniu woli Rady! Szlachcic aż popuścił w spodnie ze strachu. Nigdy nie miał do czynienia z shinigami tak wysokiej rangi, jakim był The Undertaker. Strange spojrzała się na Welffa i nie wyrobiła ze śmiechu. Pomimo powagi sytuacji, nie mogła wyrobić z tego, że wielki mocarz Federacji się posikał ze strachu. Zza ramienia wysokiego shinigami wyjrzał się mały palec, który go tyknął. - Eee, Mark? To mogę chociaż wziąć dusze tych, co tam leżą? - Jak musisz... - wysoki przepuścił niższego od siebie, srebrnowłosego shinigamiego. Ten także dzierżył kosę. Piratka podniosła głowę. - Undy?! - zdziwiła się asasynka. - A co ty tutaj robisz?! - Ja? Robotę mam, hihih. - odrzekł shinigami i szedł dalej na wprost stosu trupów. - No to się porobiło... - odrzekł do siebie Bill. - Oj taak... - zachichotał się tuż przed twarzą blondyna. - Adrianie! - znowu zagrzmiało w całej sali. - Pamiętaj, że tamten jest MÓJ. - Taa, jasne, jasne - odrzekł srebrnowłosy, po czym zabrał się za zabieranie dusz w zaświaty. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:A kiedy przyjdzie także po mnie...